Hermione's Dream Birthday
by Li0ness
Summary: Hermione's Seventeen! Time to celebrate! Her party includes unexpected guest, shocking confesions and... CAKE! yay cake!


"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! _

The colors swirled all around her, and she grew more and more dizzy. First red then green, and then red again. The singing was getting too loud…

"_Happy Birthday to you!"_

She saw many faces, but they were too blurry to identify. The colors whirled around her faster and faster until she reached her breaking point and saw nothing but black.

"_Happy Birthday dear--"_

"Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes shot open suddenly. She looked up into the face of Ginny, who was looking at her very strangely.

"Ginny! How'd you get into the Head dorms?"

"Dobby told me the password. Did you know you were singing happy birthday to yourself in your sleep?" Ginny asked amused. "I mean I know you're happy that it's your birthday and all, but…"

"Oh shut up, you know I talk in my sleep." Hermione groaned as she climbed out of bed.

"I knew about the _talking, _that's almost normal, but singing? That's a little weirder than I'm used to." Ginny said giggling. Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny's head as she made her way across her private room, to the wardrobe.

"Insult me all you want, I don't care! Because today I am seventeen years old." Hermione said happily. "Today I am a responsible, _mature, _adult witch!" Hermione opened her wardrobe and stood on front of it to decide what to wear.

Ginny crept behind her and said "So Ms. 'mature adult'which sweater are you going to wear? The one with little pink hearts, or the one with purple glitter?"

"Pink hearts." Hermione replied casually.

Ginny laughed, "Well get dressed fast, Harry and Ron will be waiting for you downstairs for your birthday breakfast!"

"Hello?" Hermione called into the deserted Great Hall. It was winter break, and as usual, Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys were almost the only ones at school for the Holidays. Hermione saw that there was only one small table in the whole hall. It was placed right in the center of the room and was seated for two. Hermione saw that Ron was at the end of the table smiling and beckoning her closer.

"Hermione!" He said as she came to stand next to him. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Ron! Where's Harry?" Hermione said, looking around, as if her other friend was hiding somewhere in the room.

Ron frowned a bit, "lets not think about Harry right now… I need to tell you something. But first sit; this whole breakfast is for you!"

"Aww thanks Ron! This is really sweet!" Hermione said as she sat. Ron sat in the chair opposite of her and looked very nervous. Hermione was a bit taken aback by his behavior and the absence of Harry; she wanted to spend her Birthday with both of her friends.

Hermione was about to eat, but Ron was look at her so intently that she started feeling self-conscience.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked apprehensively.

"Just your stunning eyes…" Ron said with a dreamy expression on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. Why was Ron looking at her that way?

"Hermione I have to tell you something that I have been keeping a secret for a long time now…" Ron said so fast that Hermione had barely understood.

"Um, ok. What is it?"

"I love you---"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Hermione jumped in surprise. She whipped her head around, just in time to see Harry storm into the Great Hall. She was completely taken aback when she saw that he was dripping wet and looked furious.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Harry bellowed at Ron. "YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD HELP ME TELL HER THAT _I _LOVE HER! NOT HIT ME OVER THE HEAD WITH MY OWN FIRBOLT AND DUMP ME IN THE LAKE WHEN YOU KNOW IT'S _MATING SEASON _FOR THE GIANT SQUID!!"

Hermione looked utterly shocked. Harry and Ron were in _love _with her? Ron dumped Harry into the lake?

"Is that true Ron" She asked her best friend of seven years. He was looking at her mournfully. Then without warning he fell down to his knees in front of her.

"Hermione forgive me! But I had no choice! You know how it is for us sidekicks…" Ron said, he clasped her hands in his own and looked at her adoringly. "We're the ones who walk in his shadow Hermione! Can't you see? Neither of us can be happy alone! We need each other! We are meant for each other!"

Hermione stared blankly back at Ron. His eyes shown with love for her. The initial shock was now wearing off and Hermione quickly pulled her hands away from his.

"Ron this is a little weird." She said as gently as she could.

"HA! SHE DOENST LOVE YOU!" Harry said standing rite next to Hermione.

"Ouch Harry! You yelled in my ear!" Hermione cried.

"IM SORRY, MY LOVE, BUT MY NEED TO BE NEXT TO YOU HAS OVERPOWERED MY COMMON SENSE!"

"I'll say." Ron said under his breath, but Harry caught it anyways.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WEASLEY?" He yelled at Ron, who immediately cowered away from Harry. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" Harry yelled. "GET OUT OF OUR SITE; CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE?"

"Yes Harry, sorry Harry." Ron mumbled as he bowed to Harry like Hermione had often seen Dobby do, and stumbled out of the Great Hall.

Hermione was numb with disbelief, but finally found her voice "Harry how you dare speak to your best friend— _our _best friend like that?"

"I'M SORRY LOVE, BUT I CANNOT STAND THAT YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME. AND ANYWAYS, I AM _HARRY POTTER_" Harry said and stood directly in front of where Hermione was still sitting at the table where the birthday breakfast sat forgotten.

"What do you mean? Of coarse you're Harry Potter, what does that have to do with choosing Ron over you?"

WELL IT'S NO COMPETITTION. I AM _THE _HARRY POTTER, THE CHOSEN ONE, THE BOY WHO LIVED, THE HERO, THE BEST SEEKER TO EVER WALK THESE HALLS, NOT TO MANTION THE BEST LOOKING-"

BOOM!

The doors suddenly burst open, and in came a very angry looking student.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Draco yelled at Harry.

"_Draco?"_

"You are _not _the best looking wizard to walk these halls Potter! I AM!!!!" Draco said and strutted into the room like he owned the place (which he didn't because technically he's not a tax payer)

"Draco- I mean _Malfoy-_ what are you doing here?" Hermione said stunned. She could have sworn that he went home for the holidays, and she would know because they have been forced to share a common room since the beginning of the year.

"YA, MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Harry said angrily. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO PROFESS MY UNDYING LOVE HERE?"

Draco looked at Hermione, completely ignoring Harry. "Funny thing Hermione--"

"DID HE JUST CALL YOU HERMIONE??" Harry asked, outraged.

"Yes I did, you see Potter, while your were off winning _Quidditch_ _matches_, I was winning over Hermione. And as a result, we are now on first name terms."

"I thought we agreed to keep our…_friendship _a secret, Draco." Hermione said, knowing that this was not going to sit well with Harry and Ron, even though they both seemed to have lost their minds.

"I cannot do that anymore Hermione!" Draco said dramatically. He pushed Harry aside and knelt in front of Hermione. "Hermione we have grown close these past months. We have broken the walls of pure hatred that we had for each other so easily, it's almost as if…" he paused for a moment searching for the right words to portray what he felt about this strange turn of events. "…as if it was some sort of cheesy romance plot that some random teenage fiction writer concocted as a way to spend her lonely Saturday nights… you know what I mean?" He said, and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"um… no" Hermione said confused.

Draco continued like Hermione hadn't spoken. "Hermione, I can't pretend anymore! I refuse to keep our growing friendship a secret! I will shout from mountain tops… you know that we are meant to be more!

"This is all so sudden…" Hermione said feeling overwhelmed.

"HA MALFOY! YOU'VE BEEN REJECTED! SHE'S CLEARLY IN LOVE WITH ME!" Harry said triumphantly.

"I'm not rejecting anybody! I just don't know what to say!" Hermione cried.

"I'm sure I can change your mind about that" Draco said smugly

Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly at his suggestive tone.

"THAT IS DISGUSTING MALFOY! I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT!" Harry said a look of utter horror on his face.

To Hermione's surprise, Draco suddenly stood up and whistled. "Bring it in boys!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Harry and Hermione turned to see what it was. The Great Hall doors opened slowly to reveal… Draco? Hermione looked astonished as she saw that it was actually a picture of Draco's head on a large cake! It was the largest cake Hermione had ever seen in her life. It had to be at least….

"17 layers." Draco said proudly as if he himself had spent hours baking it (which he didn't because, hello? He's _Draco Malfoy!_)

The group of house elves needed to levitate the cake in, conjured up another table for it, placing it directly across the one that was originally there.

"Draco it's so beautiful!" Hermione said jumping up and down in excitement. Her favorite part of birthdays was eating cake. In fact this is what Hermione was thinking the moment she saw the ridiculously large cake:

_CAKE!! OMG!! CAKE!! YAY CAKE!!!...CAKE!_

As she skipped toward it, she was that there was a message written under his head. It read: _ Happy Birthday, to my one and only love, Hermione._

Hermione carefully swiped her finger across the deep green frosting for a taste. "Mmm! Thanks you Draco!" She said and hugged a very smug looking Draco.

"YOU CANT POSSIBLE LIKE THAT CAKE!" Harry said outraged. "IT'S GREEN! THAT'S A SLYTHERIN COLOR!"

"Potter, my poor, pathetically misguided, deeply troubled, tragic idiot that just shows how much you don't know you're _supposed _best friend. Green just happens to be Hermione's secret favorite color!" Draco said, pleased that he knew this and Potter obviously didn't. "Isn't that rite Hermione?" Draco asked, but Hermione was too busy stuffing her face with cake to notice.

Draco tapped her shoulder lightly. Hermione turned around, a bit annoyed that some one would disturb her when she was in the zone.

"Dear, don't you think using a fork would be easier than using your hands?" Draco asked.

"DON'T TELL HER WHAT TO DO MALFOY!" Harry said. "NOW STOP EATING THAT CAKE I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU TOO! Harry took her away from Draco's cake and brought her back to the table. Harry tapped his wand onto the table and all the untouched food to reveal…Harry?

Hermione looked again and saw that it was a picture of Harry on a very large cake. Harry's cake was just one layer, but fit the entire length of the long table. It had scarlet frosting and its message said: _To the one I love, Happy Birthday! _Hermione tasted this one too and it was just as good as Draco's.

"Thank you Harry!" Hermione said happily her cake senses were in overdrive. Now she had _two _big cakes! Yay cake!

Hermione hugged Harry and was about to dig into this cake too when Draco intercepted her.

"Hermione, why don't you just finish _my _cake? Look, I even cut them in to slices and put them on _plates _for you!" Draco said, leading her back to his table. "Anyways, I can' think of anything more unappetizing than a cake with Potter's face on it!"

"MY FACE IS NOT UNAPETIZING!" Harry yelled.

"Hermione doesn't want to eat your stupid face!" Draco yelled back.

"THAT IS FOR HERMIONE TO DECIDE! NOW, HERMIONE, ARE YOU GOING TO EAT ME OR NOT!?" Harry demanded.

"um…" Hermione stammered, not sure how to reply to a question like that.

"Can't you see you're just agitating her on her big day?" Draco said He put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and turned her to face his cake. "As an extra surprise I've cast a spell so that my head would sing Happy Birthday to you!

"Really? How sweet!" Hermione said impressed.

"HOLD ON! I DID TOO! I ENCHANTED MY BIG HEAD TO SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Harry said accusingly, as if Draco somehow knew of his plans.

"Really? Wow, and you didn't even ask for my help!" Hermione said now equally impressed with Harry and Draco.

"So?" Draco said.

"SO?" Harry said.

"So what?" Hermione said

"Which cake are you going to choose to sing to you!?"

"Oh, um, how about they both sing so that I can eat them!" Hermione said eager to get back to the cake.

Harry and Draco looked at each other sharply, but didn't want to go against the will of the woman they loved. So they waved their wands across their respective heads and they began to sing at the same time.

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Hermione suddenly grew dizzy and felt that the cakes seemed to be spinning around her.

"_Happy Birthday to you! _

The colors swirled all around her, and she grew more and more dizzy. First red then green, and then red again. The singing was getting too loud…

"_Happy Birthday to you!"_

She saw faces, but they were too blurry to identify. The colors whirled around her faster and faster until she reached her breaking point and saw nothing but black.

"_Happy Birthday dear--"_

"Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She was looking up into Ginny's anxious face.

"Ginny!" Hermione said surprised. She sat up quickly and saw that she was in her room.

"Oh thank heaven! It was just a crazy dream!" Hermione cried gratefully.

"What was a crazy dream?" Ginny asked.

"It was horrible! Harry, Ron, and Dr-_Malfoy _were all being weird and fighting each other, and everyone was in love with me and the cakes sang happy birthday, and the-

"Hermione look!" Ginny said from where she was standing in front of the window. "Ron just hit Harry in the head with his firebolt and now he's dragging him to the lake!"

Hermione screamed and ran out of the room yelling at the top of lungs.

"I know!" Ginny screamed after her, "It's mating season for the Giant Squid!"

A/n- So I had a VERY weird dream last night which is what inspired this weird fic! I hope u enjoyed it. Think of it as a xmas gift! lol!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!


End file.
